wynterriafandomcom-20200213-history
Rowan Silvermane
A former party member, human rouge. Appearance Long white hair, brown eyes, moderately tan, and a bandana made from flag of his former crew on his forehead. Two daggers are strapped across his chest, a rapier is on my side. He has a short sword on his pack. Wears a white shirt made of a thin material, brownish-green pants held up with a leather belt and stuffed into my boots at the bottom. A few pouches strapped onto his pants containing various trinkets he's have collected in various adventures. Backstory "I am originally from the continent of Estrata, a tropical land full of rain forests and exotic creatures that is much warmer than Grahelon, thus my tan complexion. I was born into the Silvermane family, named for the white hair that shines like silver we are all born with, a wealthy family known throughout Estrata. When I was rather young, my parents were killed by thugs in the market leaving me alone and with nothing but the clothes on my back. Eventually I was forced to turn o pick pocketing those who passed by me in the street, and I got good at it. At some point, a local "Thieves Guild" took notice of many and recruited me into their ranks. There weren't many of them and even less with skill, but they made good coin, so I stayed. One night, one of the newest recruits signed on for a job he couldn't handle and got caught by the city guards. It didn't take much to get to talk and within the hour, the guild was under siege, with everyone being either arrested or killed. I ran as fast as I could away from the city I once called my home and made my way towards the coast. It was there in the port city of Seros that I was picked up by the pirate crew known as, "The Dividers" led by Edgar Grim, (or Captain Grim as he preferred to be called). During my time with this crew I grew quite close to them, treating them as if they were my own dirty, drunken, foul-mouthed family, and they treated me the same. I quickly rose through the ranks of the ship becoming first-mate after just under a year with them. At some point, we were tasked with transporting some "goods" to the continent of Grahelon. This was farther than we had ever gone during such jobs and we normally would have refused, but we had recently hit a rough patch and the coin was good. However, it turned out to be a trap orchestrated by the captain of the royal navy of Seros, a man by the name of Arthur Hayes. They followed us all the way to Grahelon where we attempted to enter a rocky channel on the southern end of the continent, but we had sustained to much damage from the navy and crashed on the shore. the navy found our wreck and killed my whole crew including my captain, I managed to escape into The Great Redwood Forests narrowly evading death. From there I made my way along the coast, eventually arriving in the port city of Helvala. The city had little to no governing authority, so it was quite easy to take control of, especially when they found out I was the, "Captain Grim, the most fearsome pirate in Seros" From Helvala I began my life anew, and over the years, "my" name spread throughout the many mainland ports of Grahelon as the fearsome kingpin of crime. I eventually longed for the thrill of being part of a crew again, so I "acquired' myself a new ship and became the captain of my own crew, "The Marauders" is what we decided to call ourselves and I kept the name of my former captain. As my pillaged along the coast of Grahelon, (primarily along the southern channel,) I recruited more members for my crew, and help the respect of them. If anyone questioned my authority on the ship, they were made an example of, normally by being tied up by me personally, and thrown into the sea to die. At some point, I found myself docked at a small village, when a nomadic group of monks, who were accompanied by a rather eccentric bard, who were seeking passage to Helvala to do some trading. In any other port, I likely would have taken their gold and sold them to slavers, however, I wasn't nearly as well-known this far north, plus I was in a good mood, so I decide to let them aboard, careful not to let them find out my crew and I's real profession lest they report us to the authorities in a larger city. Along the way, we stopped at Port Amesett to resupply. While my crew loaded the ship, I went to the pub for a drink. Just as I sat down with my ale, a curious samurai approached me. He was seeking transportation to the mainland so I decided that there would be no harm in letting him aboard as well since i could simply drop him in Helvala and be done with him. Things did not go according to plan however, as a group of Goliath raiders attacked us along the southern channel causing us to wreck on the shores of The Great Redwood Forests. Everyone died in the wreck save one monk, the bard, the samurai, and myself. I do not know what led the Goliaths this far west, but given the amount of royal Serosian weapons they had, I have a sneaking suspicion that a certain naval captain had something to do with it. For now though, I am stuck travelling with the other three survivors as we make our way back to Helvala. Who knows, perhaps these people shall one day become my new crew mates, though i find that highly unlikely.